Mr. Grayson serves as a member of the Board of Trustees of the Chemical Heritage Foundation, Philadelphia, representing The American Society for Mass Spectrometry. In this capacity, Mr. Grayson attends two Board meetings each year in Philadelphia. The Chemical Heritage Foundation is rapidly becoming the premier organization in the world for the collection, preservation, and study of the history of modern chemistry. Travel funds and expenses are provided by The American Society for Mass Spectrometry.